Nosotros! Niñeras?
by Amazona Verde
Summary: Los hikaris son convertidos en niños... ¿que podran hacer los horrorizados Yamis?CAPI. 5!, YAOI!RxB, YxYY y MxM, lean y dejen review!
1. Default Chapter

NOSOTROS?? NIÑERAS????????  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! y vuelvo al ataque! No lo puedo creer... dos capis en un día! wow!... ese consejo de meterme una cucharada entera de azúcar para la inspiración si funciona. Esta vez va a ser mas que nada un finc cómico pero 100% yaoi, así que a la gente que no le guste pues... no lo lea, no quiero comentarios hirientes, acepto mis errores en la hora de escribir, etc. pero no lean si son homo fóbicos.. oki con las debidas advertencias esa linda gente que se quedo ¡¡¡¡disfruten del finc!!! =^o^=  
  
1.- TODO COMENZÓ......  
  
Era de noche en la ciudad donde habitaban los mejores duelistas del mundo, pero cada casa tiene sus historias por las noches.. nuestro recorrido comienza en la casa Moto, sostenida por una tienda de juegos de estrategia  
  
-ahhh...ahhh.... Yugi... ábrete para mi...- el antiguo faraón embestía suavemente a Yugi, desde que habían formalizado su relación las noches se habían convertido en ritos de entrega mutua...  
  
-Yami..ahhh....voy a...-Yugi disfrutaba de lo que le hacia Yami ¡¡pero dos semanas seguidas!!, había resultado muy bien al principio y pensó que podría acostumbrarse pero...  
  
Los empujones aumentaron de ritmo, terminando así la unión de esas dos personas  
  
-Ya...Yami.. ¿cómo puedes tener tanta energía? Ya tienes un cuerpo propio y no puedes almacenarla como lo hacías en el rompecabezas...-Yugi sudaba y respiraba agitadamente  
  
-estoy estrenando mi cuerpo... ¿tu sabes probarlo de alguna forma mejor que esta?- Yami sonrió seductoramente haciendo que su compañero se sonrojara al instante- me encanta que hagas eso... date la vuelta...  
  
-Yami! Si acabamos de tener relaciones hace unos momentos!- Yugi aun no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de trato tan íntimo y a veces pensaba que su Yami disfrutaba haciéndole eso, poniéndole en extremo nervioso  
  
-esta bien... pero mañana no te escapas-  
  
-Yami... llevamos dos semanas seguidas.. estoy cansado...-Yugi lo miro con sueño impreso en sus ojos y Yami comprendió que se había pasado de la raya  
  
-lo siento Yugi.. ¿qué te parece si mañana salimos a la arcada o al cine? No se.. donde quieras...-los ojos del pequeño brillaron con emoción  
  
-¡¿en serio Yami?! Podemos ir mañana?  
  
-claro pero.. ¿no tienes escuela?  
  
-no.. ¿no te lo dije? Ya estamos en festividades.. además así aprovecho para ayudar a mi abuelo.. aunque no me lo diga se que batalla mucho con la tienda.  
  
Yami le sonrió y lo beso lentamente... jamás se cansaría de poseerlo pero como le dijo su ángel... hay que descansar de vez en cuando...  
  
-voy a beber un poco de agua.. ¿quieres algo?-Yugi se puso los pantalones y miro a Yami  
  
-no.. así estoy bien...  
  
Yugi regreso mas repuesto a la cama recostándose después junto a su koi que al sentirlo lo abrazo protectoramente.  
  
-Yami.. que horas son?... necesito levantarme temprano para recoger la tienda  
  
-son las once de la noche Yugi...-dando un beso en la mejilla al mas pequeño ambos quedaron dormidos....  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
-no Kura! Tengo que estudiar este libro...-Ryou regañaba a Bakura por no dejarle estudiar, era de los chicos que pensaban que tenían que estar siempre al día con sus estudios  
  
-pero Ryou! Todos están disfrutando de las vacaciones!  
  
-lo se.. y por eso la mayoría sacan malas calificaciones...  
  
-pero si tu no vas a presentar exámenes! Como tus notas son sobresalientes no es necesario! Y además te dieron la beca ¿qué mas quieres?  
  
- no es de lo que quiera si no lo que pueda hacer... sabes que necesito buenos promedios para las universidades... la carrera de arqueólogo necesita mucha preparación...  
  
-pero si tienes al testigo viviente frente a tus ojos!-Bakura sonaba muy ofendido... su Hikari seria muy serio pero eso no justificaba que pusiera primero a su carrera antes que a él! A veces podía ser lindo.. pero otras aburrido... y por Ra que no era NADA! Aburrido en la cama...  
  
-lo se.. y gracias a ti he podido leer códigos que nadie había entendido...  
  
-ese idioma era básico... no entiendo como tanta tecnología que poseen ustedes y no la habían podido descifrar...  
  
-bueno... creo que esto lo puedo dejar un rato... ¿qué quieres hacer?- Ryou le sonrió de una manera muy tierna y dulce, pero esa expresión se desvaneció al ver esa sonrisa de lo mas lujuriosa, para después ser confirmadas sus sospechas al ser cargado en brazos por el mas grande rumbo a su habitación ...  
  
..................................  
  
Bakura observaba el cuerpo desnudo y cansado de su luz... uff si que le había costado trabajo convencerlo... pero cuando el quería algo era casi imposible hacerlo desistir y poseer ese perfecto cuerpo era uno de esos casos...  
  
-mmm... las once de la noche... duramos menos que la mayoría de las veces...  
  
Depositando un beso suave en la frente de su aibou decidid dormir...no se imaginaba que el día de mañana empezaría una de sus peores pesadillas...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Malik entro al departamento que compartía con Marik... habían tenido una discusión, todo había empezado para ver de quien era Missy (nombre de la moto) y se había enfadado por lo que le había dicho... pero mas que nada... se sentía herido...  
  
--Flash back----  
  
-pero si mi familia pago la motocicleta!-Malik estaba fuera de sus casillas ¿cómo podía reclamar a Missy de esa manera?  
  
-pero sin mi no la hubieras aprendido a conducir.. eras muy cobarde para aprender!- Marik sabia que no era cierto pero al igual que su luz el también estaba fuera de sus casillas  
  
-pero sin mi cuerpo jamás lo hubieras logrado!  
  
-tu cuerpo solo ha servido para darme una cosa! Placer!- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso... ya que para Malik no había otra cosa mas pura que el amor... nunca había recibido mucho pero ahora...  
  
Marik dejo su ira para cambiarla por preocupación... su hikari se había quedado mortalmente silencioso mientras lágrimas corrían por sus bronceadas mejillas  
  
-si eso es todo lo que soy para ti... bien... Missy es tuya... solo daré un ultimo paseo en ella...-Marik intento detenerlo pero su aibou había corrido tan rápido que se le hizo imposible...  
  
----Fin del Flash Back--------  
  
Ahora Malik venia a disculparse. no le importaba que su orgullo quedara por los suelos... simplemente no podía vivir sin su oscuridad  
  
Cuando abrió la puerta fue jalado fuertemente desde adentro y besado con tanto sentimiento que se sintió abrumado...  
  
-pensé... que ibas a cometer una locura...perdóname...- Malik no lo podía creer... Marik... disculpándose? - lo siento... no debí haber dicho eso... al diablo con la motocicleta! Tu me interesas mas... todo lo que dije fue producto de mi ira... podrías... ¿perdonarme..?  
  
Marik al no recibir respuestas pensó lo peor.. pero casi cae de espaldas ante la cara de poema que había puesto Malik...  
  
El mas chico pareció reaccionar lentamente mientras el mayor esperaba su respuesta frente a él..  
  
-claro... claro que te perdono...-no había pasado nisiquiera un segundo cuando se vio con su espíritu encima recostado en la cama  
  
.......................................  
  
Sus cuerpos moremos iban y venían al ritmo de su pasión... el mas grande tratando de complacer a su Hikari daba lo mejor de si y su recompensa eran esos gemidos ahogados que en vano, trataban de ser contenidos...  
  
Malik se abraso fuertemente a Marik cuando sintió su semilla dentro de si...  
  
Ambos se quedaron abrazados... y Malik sonrió al notar como su Yami le acariciaba el cabello con cariño... muy tiernamente... ciertamente estaba arrepentido, pocas veces se mostraba así de cariñoso  
  
-no se...-Malik volteo a ver a su "guardián" y se sorprendió de verlo tan pensativo  
  
-no se que haría si un día te fueras de mi lado...-Marik sonrió tristemente y Malik quedo conmovido... este si que era un día extraño... pasaron todas las cosas que pensó jamás haría su frío Yami  
  
-jejeje.. no te preocupes.. no te librarás de mi tan fácilmente =^o^=  
  
-pero ahora...-Malik se acerco a su Yami y acercó su reloj despertador a aun lado de su cara... las 10:59  
  
En uno de los cajones en la mesita saco una cajita negra, una cámara de video...  
  
-bien. Ejemp!... mi primera discusión seria con Marik ha sido superada... hoy es martes, son las 11:00 p.m y tengo 17 años  
  
-porque has grabado eso?  
  
-es un proyecto de grabar las cosas mas importantes de mi vida... jijijiji  
  
-todas las cosas importantes?... hasta.. la primera vez que...  
  
-aja! Oculte la cámara tras un libro...  
  
-¡¡Quiero verlo!!-Marik le quito con un rápido movimiento la cámara y se decepciono al ver que estaba en blanco.. esa cinta era nueva...  
  
-lo siento Marik.. pero duramos tanto que la otra cinta se termino... y créeme.. la tengo en un lugar muy seguro... así que no intentes averiguar donde se encuentra ¬_¬-  
  
-yo????? Hacer algo como eso? O_o- dedos cruzados por detrás de la espalda  
  
-auuummm... cham... ya vamos a dormir... mañana tengo que ir a modelar para Ishizu...  
  
-modelar? Acordamos que no harías eso...-Marik de repente se puso muy serio  
  
-lo se.. pero solo es un favor.. necesitaba a alguien de confianza para subastar las joyas egipcias...¿y quien mejor que su atractivo hermano?  
  
-con que me entere que alguien te hace una propuesta... digamos... un poco fuera de lugar... y tu la aceptas...  
  
-por quien me tomas ??T_T...pero ya en serio... vamos a dormir... todavía son las once y necesito descansar cada minuto... buenas noches...  
  
-........*ç*.....- se había quedado dormido  
  
-si bueno ^_^u- Malik en esos momento no esperaba lo que le deparaba el futuro...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Siete de la mañana: casa Moto  
  
-Yugi? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
............................................  
  
Siete de la mañana: casa de Ryou  
  
-verdad que esto es mejor que los estudios? Que? Pero... AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
........................................  
  
Siete de la mañana: departamento Ishtar  
  
-¿sabes? Creo que preparare el desayuno... ¿qué quieres Malik?...Malik? todavía sigues enojado?- levanto la sabana y...- AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CONTINUARA............  
  
Mas de uno ya se imaginara lo que paso.. oki ya se las pésimas faltas de ortografía, historia.. pues no se.. tal vez repetitiva...reviews por favor!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Atte. Amazona Verde 


	2. Solo son niños

NOSOTROS! NIÑERAS!?  
  
CAPITULO DOS: SON SOLO NIÑOS....  
  
Pe... pero Yugi... que paso... ¿quién eres tu?-Yami miraba al infante de escasos cinco años a su lado, desnudo y para su sorpresa recostado sobre su pecho  
  
-¿yo? Yo soy Yugi... donde esta abuelito Salmón?...-el pequeño abrió sus ojos lentamente..  
  
Ahora si Yami no tuvo ninguna duda, esos ojos eran inconfundibles... su dulce Hikari solo podía irradiar tanta inocencia...  
  
-donde esta abuelito Salmón!-el pequeño lo miraba refunfuñando y no pudo evitar sonreír dulcemente hacia el pequeño... acaricio los delgados cabellos un poco caídos ya que no estaban lo suficientes largos para levantarse....  
  
-¿te refieres al señor Salomón?-Yami puso una pequeña toalla alrededor de Yugi y después otra sobre si mismo y de esa manera sentarlo en su regazo  
  
-conoces a mi abuelito?...mm... dijo que el día de hoy me regalaría un regalo... creo que un rompecabezas.. ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿sabias que es del antiguo Egipto???!!! Lo poseyó un faraón... según él me concederá un deseo...  
  
-¿en serio?..-Yami sudo una gota, tenia la ligera sospecha de saber a que rompecabezas se refería- y que vas a pedir?  
  
-shh!! Si lo digo no se volverá realidad...-Yami asintió comprendiendo- oye.. ¿por qué estamos desnudos?  
  
Yami sintió que enrojecía furiosamente y mas aun al ver la cara curiosa de su aibou... por Ra! El era el que tenia que ponerlo nervioso! No al revés!  
  
-eh.... iba a darte un baño pero te quedaste dormido...-  
  
-estas mintiendo... -el pequeño entrecerró los ojos para sorpresa de Yami- pero no importa, tus motivos tendrás... mi mamá me ha dicho que no pregunte cuando las personas echan mentiras.... dice que a veces es necesario decirlas...  
  
-//vendito consejo...//-Yami pareció reaccionar.. ¿acaso había hablado con Yugi todo este rato? ¿y ni siquiera se preocupaba por su nuevo estado?  
  
-¿cómo te llamas? Eres algún primo? O pariente? Te pareces mucho a la familia de mi papá...¿tu cabello es natural? ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿de que ciudad vienes? ¿me trajiste regalo? Ya mero cumplo años... ¿tienes un tic en el ojo? Mi abuelito dice que solo pasa cuando tienes los nervios de punta... ¿es verdad?  
  
-Me llamo Yami, no soy nada tuyo, mi cabello es tan natural como cualquiera, mi edad no te interesa, solo debes saber que soy mayor que tu, soy de Egipto, no traigo regalos y tu abuelo tiene razón... estoy nervioso...-Yami masajeo su cien cansadamente... Yugi era todo un ángel.. pero no paraba de hablar...  
  
-ooohhhhhhhhhh.... ¿vamos a pasear?-el pequeño comenzó a saltar en la cama y fue cuando Yami tuvo una idea de cómo pudieron ocurrir los hechos...  
  
¿Quién era, de todos los habitantes de la ciudad... el que tenia mas saña con él?...Marik ahora estaba controlado por su Hikari.. ¡¡pero hasta Malik seria capaz de confabular en contra suya!! ¿acaso había sido una broma de ese par de morenos?...mmm...  
  
-esta bien...vamos a la casa de un ...eh...//que hipócrita...//amigo...  
  
-que bien!!...yo no tengo muchos...-murmuro en un susurro el peque lo ultimo, pero Yami lo escucho y sonrió con nostalgia... ya recordaba el deseo que había pedido Yugi al rompecabezas... un amigo...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
-¿tu quien eres mocoso?!!! Donde esta Ryou?-Bakura salto de la cama al ver al pequeño recostado a su lado con una cara de aburrimiento y cara de "yo se todo, tu eres un pobre ignorante"  
  
- yo soy Ryou... ¿mi papá te contrato como mi niñero?- el niño levanto una ceja cuestionando al mayor... y fue cuando Bakura lo noto... era Ryou de niño... y lo sabia porque lo había visto en su mente cuando estaba en la sortija...  
  
-no me hables en ese tono niño! No soy niñero de nadie!- Bakura agarro fuertemente al niño del brazo y lo vistió con la ropa tirada del piso, con un cuchillo corto un bóxer a modo de short y una camisa de manga larga en forma de bata  
  
Bakura lo miro sorprendido, no quería ser rudo con él (era su Ryou!) pero estaba tan molesto por el accidente que no atino a poner atención a lo que hacia... y le asombraba el hecho de que el infante solo parpadeara... no había miedo o terror en su mirada...  
  
-quiero que te quedo algo muy claro...-el pequeño Ryou se había parado en la cama para poder tocar con su dedo índice el pecho de Bakura- en esta casa son mis reglas, si tu me maltratas se te mete a la cárcel... y no podrás escapar porque mi padre tiene muchas influencias en la ciudad... mi cuidado es tu responsabilidad, pero también mi bienestar y tranquilidad... así que si quieres una buena paga compórtate... voy a prepararme el desayuno... arregla este desorden de cuarto...- su mirada cambio a una dulce- por lo demás me agradas... se ve que tienes experiencia homicida... al menos eres una persona que se da a respetar  
  
Bakura con la boca abierta y una cara de sorpresa (O_o) no podía hablar... ¿qué fue eso? ¿dónde estaba su cálido, dulce y lindo Hikari?  
  
Y fue cuando empezó a atar cabos....  
  
-con que el faraón quería darme una lección eh?.. ahh!!!! Pero esto no se va a quedar así!... iré con Marik para que me ayude a darle una lección...  
  
Se dirigió a la cocina y apago la estufa, el pequeño lo miro enojado con la mezcla para hot cakes en la mano  
  
-ven acá mocoso...  
  
-pero si quiero desayunar!  
  
-lo harás después de que le de una paliza a cierta personita...  
  
-en serio? Pues que esperamos!?-el pequeño fue por las llaves y al momento estaba en la puerta  
  
-//pero si Ryou es muy pacifista!!! El mundo esta de cabeza...// -  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Marik no parpadeaba... no oía nada... solo veía a un niño frente a él... y sabia que era su hikari... pero... ¿cómo había pasado eso?...  
  
-Malik?....-pregunto dudoso el espíritu, el pequeño por toda respuesta se dio vuelta en la cama perezosamente... y fue así que pudo observar su espalda bronceada...sin aquellos jeroglíficos que lo marcaban como cabeza de su familia  
  
-¿Ishizu? Ya te dije que hoy no iré por Baisy...  
  
-¿quién rayos es Baisy?!- con la pregunta hizo que el menor volteara a verlo... con mucho temor....  
  
-es mi serpiente cobra real... ¿quién eres tu?...¿dónde esta mi hermana? Y porque no estoy en las tumbas? ¿ese es el sol?... ¿acaso quieres los tesoros de mi familia y por eso me tienes secuestrado?- el pequeño preguntaba atemorizado...  
  
-no... no te tengo secuestrado Malik... mira... ¿cuántos años tienes?  
  
-así...-el pequeño extendió una mano  
  
-tienes cinco años...mm... creo que eres lo suficiente mayor para decirte lo que paso- su hikari le sonrió con orgullo, casi toda su familia nunca lo tomaba en cuenta y le agradaba que aquel extraño lo hiciera  
  
- en realidad tienes 17 años... pero tu cuerpo retrocedió en el tiempo.. ¿entiendes?-el pequeño asintió. -Pero no se como paso....  
  
-¿dónde esta Ishizu?- para sorpresa de Marik el pequeño lo tomo con calma  
  
-esta... esta en el museo... va a ver una ronda de modelaje para las joyas egipcias... ¿no te sientes asustado?  
  
-claro que no... ¿tu me vas a proteger verdad?  
  
-//daría mi vida por ello..// si.. claro...  
  
-entonces porque asustarme? Estaría asustado si estuviera solo... ¿de donde te conozco?  
  
Marik suspiro aliviado al escuchar sonar el timbre... no sabia como responder a eso pero se arrepintió al abrir, porque Bakura como un torbellino entro echando todas las maldiciones que se sabia, tanto en japonés como en egipcio con un pequeño niño albino de cara seria cargado en su hombro, como si fuera un costal de papas  
  
-era de esperarse... mi padre nunca contrata a gente educada- Marik vio como el niño que al parecer era Ryou bajaba molesto del hombro de Bakura...  
  
-muy bien Marik, esto de seguro fue obra del faraón ese para darme una lección...  
  
-Marik? Así te llamas?-Malik había salido del cuarto siguiendo a su contraparte  
  
Bakura ahora si no podía cerrar la boca ¡¡¡los malditos mocosos de multiplicaban!!!  
  
-esto pronto va a ser un kinder....-murmuro pesadamente Marik, observando como Ryou veía interesantemente a Malik  
  
-de donde eres? Tu piel es morena... vienes de un clima cálido...  
  
-soy de Egipto...-el pequeño le sonrió con confianza, ¡un niño de su edad!  
  
-en serio! Wow! Yo algún día lo conoceré... quiero ser arqueólogo...  
  
-esa gente es mala, se lleva las cosas que no son suyas de los templos de los dioses  
  
-es por la ciencia ingenuo...-Ryou comenzaba a impacientarse, no le gustaba que le llevaran la contraria  
  
-es por avaricia... ¬_¬  
  
-ciencia! .  
  
-avaricia!!!!!  
  
-los dos cállense!... ¿qué hacemos Marik?....por primera vez en mi eternidad no se que hacer...  
  
-yo tampoco...para serte sincero... no creo que el faraón haya sido... es demasiado bueno el desgraciado para hacer maldades... ¿crees también que le haya pasado lo mismo?  
  
-claro que no! tiene favoritismo... es el consentido de los dioses... solo porque salvo al mundo dos veces  
  
-ja! Se a que te refieres.. es una injusticia...  
  
DIN DONG! DIN DONG!  
  
Marik abrió la puerta y al instante callo de espaldas, un faraón muy agresivo lo había tirada al piso  
  
-¡¡¡exijo saber quien convir...ay!...creo que no soy el único.. ¿ustedes también tienen el mismo problema?  
  
Yami cargo a Yugi, este estaba detrás de él, tapando aun sus ojos como le había pedido Yami, por si alguna escena violenta se presentaba...  
  
-ya puedo ver Yami?  
  
-si Yugi, ya puedes ver....  
  
Bakura y Marik se miraron con fastidio... ¿acaso el idiota ese tenia que ser siempre así de cursi con su aibou?...  
  
-Marik...-Marik volteo hacia el chibi, su luz le jalaba el pantalón tímidamente- ¿me cargas?  
  
Marik simplemente lo hizo y Bakura viendo esto volteo hacia Ryou que se encontraba en el sillón viendo muy intensamente sus pies y con gesto neutro se acerco a el sentándose a su lado.  
  
Ryou le sonrió agradecido y se paro como decidiendo algo en medio de los tres adultos...  
  
-así que.... por lo que parece... nosotros tres volvimos a ser niños?  
  
-ya lo sabia-dijo Malik como no quiere la cosa, pero claramente presumiendo sus conocimientos  
  
-si claro, pero te lo dijo Marik, tu solo no podías saberlo  
  
-¿quieres pelear?!- Malik comenzó a mover sus manitas en forma de puño desde los brazos de Marik graciosamente  
  
-jajajaja, crees que alguien como tu podría ganarme? No sueñes....  
  
-bájame Marik! Déjame darle su merecido....bájame....  
  
-será en otra ocasión....-el mas alto abrazo a Malik para no dejarlo escapar y este decepcionado dejo de luchar  
  
-¿y que haremos?-dijo de nuevo Ryou- no se nada de este nuevo mundo... pero se donde guarda mi papá el dinero.... podemos tomar un poco... lo básico... mientras encontramos una solución....-el pequeño puso su mano en su mentón, pensando detenidamente- pero debemos ser cuidadosos con nuestras familias... podrían llevarse un sobresalto... y a ustedes podrían acusarlos de pedófilos...  
  
Por arte de magia tres antorchas humanas alumbraban la estancia  
  
-por dios Bakura!!!!! Ryou de pequeño es un pervertido!-grito Yami sorprendido, jamás se imagino eso del pequeño y delicado amigo de Yugi  
  
-y es todo un sabiendo...¬¬-termino Marik pero Ryou pudo escucharlo  
  
-me tienes envidia porque mi inteligencia rebasa la tuya aun siendo pequeño  
  
-cuenta hasta diez Marik...1..2..3...¿Qué podrían hacer? Son solo niños....  
  
CONTINUARA........  
  
Fatal!!!!!!! No me gusto... bueno eso siento yo, no se ustedes queridas y amadas lectoras... aunque es un capi. explicativo... espero que me dejen reviews! los necesito para la inspiración plis... ¿qué les cuesta? T_T, que tengan un lindo día.. y deséenme suerte con los exámenes... U_U... ^_~  
  
Adieu...  
  
Atte. Amazona Verde 


	3. Pesadilla en la calle de artes

NOSOTROS! NIÑERAS!?  
  
CAPITULO TRES: PELIGRO EN LA CALLE DE ARTES  
  
Los tres muchachos analizaban la situación... el pequeño Yugi se encontraba en las piernas de su oscuridad, relajado al sentir como Yami le acariciaba los cabellos con ternura, Marik pensaba seriamente si eso seria algún castigo... pero se olvido de eso al ver a su Hikari abrazado de su cuello, observándolo mientras pensaba... ¿cómo podrían usar algo tan puro como su luz para darle una lección? O bien... el faraón era lo mas cercano a un santo.. y también le había pasado lo mismo...  
  
Bakura por otro lado observaba fijamente a su aibou... ¿pero que rayos pasaba aquí? Como podía ser ese niño su amado Ryou? No era posible...  
  
-éramos sus amantes verdad?-el pequeño albino dirigió una mirada cuestionadora a los espíritus que sin saber que responder guardaron silencio...  
  
-no puedo creer que me ponga nervioso enfrente de mi propio hikari!-Bakura no paraba de asombrarse.. ¿pues que le había pasado a su hikari para que cambiara tan radicalmente de carácter en el futuro?  
  
-contesten!-dijo el niño molesto- ¡ni que fuera la gran cosa!  
  
-¿qué es un amante Yami?-Yugi cuestiono ante la palabra desconocida... se le hizo extraño como Yami, de repente, lo ignoraba olímpicamente  
  
-niño idiota! Es cuando tienes sexo con otra persona!-Yugi lo miraba mas confundido.- ¡relaciones sexuales! Mira... cuando se hace con un mujer...- Bakura cerro la boca de Ryou con su mano, no quería que después el estúpido faraón con el psicópata la agarraran contra él por pervertir a sus hikaris...  
  
RING RING RING  
  
-alo?- Marik tuvo que retirar el teléfono de su oreja por la voz chillona que se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea  
  
-Marik? Donde esta Malik??????? Debería de estar ya aquí! El desfile comienza en 45 minutos! Y aun tenemos que maquillarle junto a los demás modelos!-la voz de la egipcia en verdad sonaba molesta  
  
-Ishizu...-ante el nombre de la mujer el pequeño Malik reacciono- ¿hermana? Eres tu?!  
  
-Marik...reconozco esa voz... es la de Malik... pero cuando era un niño.. ¿¿qué demonios hiciste???-  
  
-clámate! Simplemente amaneció así y..  
  
-como quieres que me calme!!! Tengo un desfile importante!! Mi hermano esta convertido en niño, tengo el tiempo en cima... ¿y quieres que me calme?  
  
-si-  
  
-ahh... esta bien...mira... podemos hacer un trato..-al otro lado de la línea Ishizu sonrió macabramente y aunque Marik no la había visto desconfiaba totalmente de ese tono falso dulce en su voz  
  
-que clase de trato?-Marik vio como los otros dos Yamis le decían ¡¡¡no!! con las manos, y los labios ... //díganme alguna mejor idea...// no tuvieron mas remedio que aceptar  
  
-acá te explico.. ¿alguien sufrió también esto?  
  
-los hikaris de el idiota y Bakura...  
  
-hey!-Yami lo miro ofendido  
  
-entonces esto es grave.. bien aquí los espero y les propongo todo.. no tendrán otra opción...-Marik trago saliva ante el comentario de la hermana de su koi (la cuñada XD)- y colgó lentamente el teléfono...  
  
-creo.. que iremos al museo...gump...-Bakura y Yami asintieron derrotados  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
-pero que lindos!!!!!!!!!! Nunca había visto a niños tan lindos como estos! Bueno.. a mi hermano si pero.. ¡¡tres al mismo tiempo!!-Ishizu miraba fascinada a los tres pequeños hikaris que con miedo, se habían escondido detrás de sus yamis  
  
-no se acerquen...-dijo el pequeño Malik a los otros dos niños, comenzaban a llevarse bien - es una loca con los niños... te jala de las mejillas y...  
  
-hay algo peor?-preguntó Yugi asustado  
  
-desde que descubrió la TV...a todo niño que cuida...le pone...ahhhh me da escalofríos... un programa de EUA...Darney (N/A: por aquello de derechos de autor ^_^)...- dijo Malik en un susurro  
  
-ahhhhh ¡¡en una psicópata!-grito Ryou, por otro lado....  
  
-cual es el trato Ishizu?-Yami había preguntado valientemente a la mujer, para admiración de Marik y Bakura  
  
-//¿crees que sea valiente Bakura?//  
  
-//Por supuesto que no, una cosa es ser valiente.. pero este es un completo idiota...//  
  
-que bueno que preguntas mi faraón... bien... el trato es que ustedes sean los modelos de mis joyas...  
  
-¿¿qué????? Nunca!-gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo, pero después pensándolo mejor...-¿nosotros que ganaríamos?  
  
-no se como volver a la normalidad a sus hikaris... pero necesitan consejos... no pueden cuidar a tres niños solamente así... y se les pagará... además... el publico es selecto, no pasa de las cincuenta personas...  
  
- si ese es el caso... yo estoy dispuesto...-Yami dio un paso al frente  
  
-todo sea por Malik-Marik dio otra paso al frente  
  
-todo sea por las joyas...digo Ryou...-  
  
-escuche eso Bakura... y no te preocupes... a ti te tengo algo reservado... y no tiene dinero involucrado...-Ishizu volvió a sonreír sombriamente y tanto Yami como Malik le dieron un silencioso pésame- pero ahora... me haré cargo de estos angelitos... ¡¡señores 1 y 2!!  
  
De la nada aparecieron dos hombres muy corpulentos y serios, vestidos totalmente de negro...  
  
-por favor.. lleven a los chibis a la sala de recreación...en unos momentos los alcanzo...  
  
Cuando los niños se fueron Ishizu hizo una seña a los espíritus para que la siguieran, los condujo a unos cuartos que improvisaron como camerinos  
  
Toc, toc, toc, toc  
  
La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de pelo morado con vestimenta rosada... pero lo que mas llamaba la atención... eran sus movimientos... por decirlo suavemente.. femeninos...  
  
-señorita Ishizu!...ahhhhh!!!!! pero señorita! Me va a dar un ataque ¿estos... mmm... pecadores ...son los modelos? ¡pero que bien dotados!-dijo dando una nalgada a Marik- ¿este es el famoso gemelo de su hermano? Mira que se parece en todo a él eh?  
  
Marik sintió salir una venita... ¿qué había insinuado?  
  
-y que original peinado tricolor... señor?...  
  
-Yami...  
  
-Yami! Hasta el sobrenombre es misterioso! Ahora si te luciste Ishizu!.. vengan acá.. déjenme a mi el trabajo de vestirlos!  
  
-espera un momento Francesca (^_^u) el peliblanco viene conmigo...  
  
-iluminación?  
  
-me lees la mente!  
  
-no es eso querida... pero el chico tiene cara de ratero  
  
Bakura tomo peligrosamente su sortija ante el comentario ¿qué había dicho ese pobre mortal?  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
El roba tumbas esperaba aburrido la señal que Ishizu le daría... el gran foco tenia que dirigirlo hacia el escenario donde modelarían el tonto y Marik... y fue cuando se dio cuenta...  
  
//¿acaso ese es Seto Kaiba con el perro?? Wow! Quien lo diría! Lo tenían muy escondidito...//  
  
Estaba apunto de echar un silbido a la pareja cuando vio la señal de Ishizu  
  
-y recuerden muchachos... tienen que hacer los movimientos que les enseñe... ¡deberían de hacer esta su profesión! Les sale tan natural!- Francesca los miraba con estrellitas en los ojos...  
  
Marik y Yami le sonrieron nerviosamente.. al principio le tuvieron recelo pero después de algunos minutos vieron que... "el señor" era muy agradable y con mucho profesionalismo... y sus gustos no estaban mal... los vistió excelentemente  
  
Ambos salieron a la pasarela, las luces alumbraban sus estilizados cuerpos dándoles un brillo casi místico... las miradas lujuriosas abundaban en la sala...  
  
-Seto! Ja! Que bueno que traje la cámara... ¡nunca imagine que estos dos saldrían de modelos! ¿qué mosca les habrá picado?..esos dos juntos...  
  
-y mira quien dirige las luces...  
  
-Bakura! Pero si esto es increíble! Voy a ver que pasa...  
  
-no te metas en sus asuntos... tal vez ni ellos mismos lo entiendan...  
  
-a que te refieres?  
  
-si les preguntas que pasa ese lazo casi invisible de compañerismo se romperá... por esta vez... será mejor no intervenir...  
  
Joey guardo silencio pero eso no impidió que siguiera sacando mas fotos  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
-snif...snif...¿dónde esta mi niñero?-Ryou observaba aterrado los videos que Ishizu había puesto para su "entretenimiento", mas sumando que los tenían amarrados a unas sillas...  
  
-hermanita...¿por qué nos amarraste?-Malik pregunto en el tono mas dulce que podía  
  
-te conozco Malik... igual que a todos los niños... parecen tan inocentes... pero son una pesadilla... solo son angelitos cuando duermen... y si los amarre es por su seguridad, no quiero que ocurra ninguna accidente...  
  
-pero no quiero ver a Darney!-grito Yugi entre lágrimas  
  
-pero si es muy educativo! Miren! Va a comenzar la canción! Ustedes diviértanse.. mientras yo iré a ver como va la exhibición  
  
La TV. es iluminada en muchos colores fosforescentes y, de un lado sale un dinosaurio morado moviéndose graciosamente  
  
-bien niños! Hoy aprenderemos a ser buenos ciudadanos! Canten conmigo! ¡Darney es un dinosaurio...  
  
-no me había dado cuenta ¬¬- Ryou  
  
-que vive en sus mentes...-  
  
-noooooo!!!!!! sal de ella!!!-Yugi  
  
Malik se mecía hacia atrás y hacia delante- Darney es lindo y bueno... tenemos que obedecerle...  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
-no estuvo tan mal...-Yami comento casualmente a Marik  
  
-es cierto... ah! Bakura! ¿cómo te fue?-  
  
-no fue tan difícil... saben a quien encontré? A Kaiba y el perro!! Si que se estaban dándose unos arrumacos.. .  
  
-esperen! Estamos hablando civilizadamente!-Marik grito como si estuviera haciendo el peor de los pecados y sus otros dos acompañantes dándose cuenta separaron visiblemente la distancia que los unía  
  
-muy bien... esto nunca paso...-Yami solo asintió al comentario de Bakura - mejor vamos por nuestros aibous... deben de estar aburridos...  
  
Entraron a la sala de recreación... el cuarto estaba obscuro, solo iluminado por el resplandor del televisor...en el cual se podía apreciar a un ridículo dinosaurio morado... tres sillas se encontraban frente a este...  
  
Yami encendió la luz y así pudieron observar que alrededor de las sillas había cuerdas.. con pasos lentos se acercaron... y encontraron a sus hikaris... no en las mejores condiciones...  
  
CONTINUARA......................  
  
El tercer capi.!!!!!!!!!!! ¿qué les pareció? Por favor... denme opiniones... se que no me quedó muy bien pero...plis... ¡¡¡¡dejen reviews!!!!!!! ¿qué les habrá ocurrido a los hikaris? ¿se imaginan a Yami y Marik modelando? ^_~, jejejeje que chicos tan sexys! Ejemp! Me salgo del tema... espero que lo disfruten, ya saben si quieren que lo continué manden reviews! ^_^  
  
Adieu...  
  
Atte. Amazona Verde 


	4. Saliendo de la calle de artes

SALIENDO DE LA CALLE DE ARTES  
  
Los tres Yamis no sabían que decir.. sus hikaris tenían los ojos desorbitados...  
  
-Yugi!-Yami fue el primero en reaccionar- ¿te encuentras bien?  
  
Si... @_@ Estoy bien.... ¿tienes unas tijeras?....quiero hacer cirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrculos de papel...pero quédate a mi lado... un adulto siempre tiene que estar con un menor cuando se tiene objetos filosos....  
  
Ryou?.... ¿qué te paso?-la voz de Bakura sonaba genuinamente preocupada ¿ahora con que iba a salir?.... ¿quería la paz mundial?  
  
-O_O.........  
  
-¿Ryou?...este... que tienes?  
  
-O_O.....  
  
-¿qué te pasa? En serio me estas preocupando...  
  
-nunca me había dado cuenta de lo hermoso que era el mundo... *-* hay que ser buenos....  
  
-Malik?  
  
- El mar es azul... el viento mece tu cabello cuando caminas... *-*  
  
En ese momento Ishizu apareció por la puerta con una gran sonrisa  
  
-¿qué tal el video muchachos?  
  
-QUE DEMONIOS!!...-Bakura  
  
-HICISTE CON!!!...-Marik  
  
-NUESTROS AIBOUS!!....-Yami  
  
-verdad que es un programa precioso? Sip... educa a cualquier niño....  
  
-insultas su inteligencia Ishizu!-grito fuera de si Marik- están como idos!  
  
-esa es la idea! Así no tienes que cuidarlos!-Ishizu no parecía ofendida por los comentarios negativos y como consecuencia se puso a la defensiva- ¿qué querías? Que me pasara el tiempo como niñera?!  
  
Bakura se acerco a los tres niños "idos" los miro por un momento... casi como si los estuviera evaluando...  
  
Primero levanto a Yugi y sujetándolo de las piernas le dio una sonora nalgada  
  
-...AHHHHHHHHHH!!! BUAAAA!!!!!!!!!! Yami!!! Ayúdame... snif... snif....  
  
Pero contrariamente a lo que la mayoría pensara Yami solo sonrió tranquilamente...  
  
-por lo menos eso le quito la idiotez... –murmuro por lo bajo para que solo Marik lo oyera... no quería después los reproches de su hikari....  
  
Los dos pequeños restantes al ver el estado lamentable de su compañero salieron de su ensoñacion inmediatamente... el pequeño Ryou miro a la morena egipcia amenazadoramente... y no sabiendo de donde, saco una pequeña resortera de su pequeño bolsillo... la lanzo.. y paso rozando el rostro de la mujer...  
  
-no pequeño.. .conmigo necesitas mas para poder derrotarme...- al parecer se lo había tomado como un reto personal  
  
-estas segura mujer del mal?  
  
Varios fruncieron el entrecejo ante ese apelativo pero no protestaron... en cierta forma se encontrarían igual si les pusieran a la fuerza un programa que lo único que hace es quitar poco a poco la inteligencia que tienes...  
  
La pequeña piedra sin que Ishizu se diera cuenta reboto contra una estantería pegándole así en la cabeza...  
  
-ja! Lo sabia... 20 puntos por la excelente puntería en la nuca...- dijo Bakura alegremente chocando en el aire la mano de su pequeño hikari...  
  
-creo que mi papá ahora si se lucio con el niñero...^-^  
  
-que no soy tu niñero.. ¬_¬*  
  
-mejor Vamonos de aquí... esta acostumbrada a los golpes... ¡toma por el video de bembi (derechos de autor.. no es mala ortografía)-dijo agarrando un pequeño florero de plástico de la mesa- ! No fue nada gracioso el que su mami se muriera mientras el escapaba!  
  
Todos miraban al pequeño Malik con lastima dejándolo ser  
  
Salieron de la calle de artes... el día apenas comenzaba y no sabían que hacer para matar el tiempo  
  
-vamos al zoológico!-grito entusiasmado Malik- nunca he conocido otros animales que no fueran alacranes, víboras y bichos del desierto...  
  
Todos coincidieron con la idea... no estaba mal ,ellos se relajaban y sus hikaris se divertían... ecuación simple  
  
Yami pago las entradas, Bakura los refrescos y Marik la comida (después de una pequeña pelea claro para decidir quien hacia cada cosa)  
  
Yami les ayudo a cargar al ver las problemáticas que tenían, ya que los alimentos eran demasiados...(no habían comido nada en todo el día! O_o)  
  
Pero repentinamente todos los alimentos cayeron al suelo precipitadamente igual que los boletos lentamente..... y cada uno miro horrorizado a su respectivo protegido....  
  
CONTINUARA....................  
  
Mega corto.. lo se.. ¬_¬... pero tampoco quería hacerlas esperar tanto de aquí a que me diera otro brote de inspiración... espero que les haya gustado! Además.... no es por hacer tiempo ni nada pero ahorita estoy abarrotada de trabajo de la prepa.. ¬_¬... por dios que es un fastidio... pero ni modo ante todo los estudios ^-^, gracias a todas las lindas personas que me mandaron un review... y mas las que lo hicieron mas de una vez.. jejejeje.. lo siento mucho U.U.. no vuelve a pasar.... ¡hasta la próxima! ^_~ ¡Reviews plis!  
  
Atte. Amazona Verde 


	5. Entre pelo, garras y colmillos

CAPITULO 4 

Entre pelo, garras y colmillos....

Cada uno miro horrorizado a su respectivo protegido....

-oh dios.... oh dios....-Marik parecía haber entrado en una especie de shock

Y no era el único, además de Bakura y Yami, muchos de los visitantes del zoológico se congregaban en torno a tres jaulas, la de los gorilas, las víboras y los leones....

-pero quien ha sido el irresponsable que dejo a estos niños!!-el cuidador "Cliff" como decía su membrete, miraba furibundo a la congregación que lo rodeaba

-Nosotros somos los encargados de estos niños...-murmuro vacilante Yami al encargado, toda la gente lo miro como si fuera algún tipo de ladrón altamente perseguido o algo parecido

-¡y lo dice como tal cosa!? Dios! Esos niños van a sobrevivir solo de un milagro...- dijo una mujer mientras abrazaba a sus dos hijos gemelos, que a simple vista parecían muy revoltosos

Pero en las jaulas.....

-vengan! Vengan! Lindas viboritas... jejejejeje no.. no me quieras morder...-dijo entre risas el pequeño Malik mirando fascinado a toda la variedad de víboras que había ahí.... y por sorprendente que pareciera todas las serpientes parecieran quererlo de la misma manera... hasta la mas peligrosa por su tamaño, una gigantesca "pitón" que hubiera podido comérselo como de si un conejo se tratara se enroscaba alrededor de él como una madre protegiendo a su cría....

Pero a la vista de los cuidadores, visitantes y el pobre de Marik en su estado inmóvil todo sucedía en cámara lenta....

-wow! Es como el programa "cuando los animales atacan!" mamá! Mamá! Ven a ver esto.... la pitón va a comerse a ese niño.. genial!-uno de los gemelos se había escapado de los brazos de su madre para correr al limite del serpentario

Y Marik deseo que ese niño se callara de inmediato.. pero gracias a esto pudo reaccionar llendo rápidamente a auxiliar a su pequeño hikari.

Jaulas de los gorilas.....

-ho...hola pequeños monitos... ahhhh... Yami! Tengo miedo! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-Yugi comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas y esto hizo que los gorilas se alejaran asustados... pero al mismo tiempo un pequeño grupo de ellos estaba curioso por el extraño y los raros sonidos... este grupo era de menor proporción y menor tamaño... eran el grupo de hembras del grupo

-dioses! Yugi!-Yami se metió como pudo a la tipo piscina que servia para limitar el territorio de los gorilas, no sabiendo que hacer se acerco lentamente a Yugi...

Y las gorilas tomaron a Yugi llevándolo hacia los grandes machos, no cabe decir que Yami se quedo tieso ante esto... ¡esas cosas podían destruir sin ninguna dificultad la pequeña figura de su hikari! ¿pero el era su guardián no?.... y sin importarle su propio bienestar corrió hacia donde estaba el grupo de los grandes gorilas... rezando a Ra por que todo saliera bien.... /y pensar que veníamos para relajarnos --

-Oye Ted... –dijo el niño que seguía apresado en brazos de su madre viendo a su gemelo- ese chico con el pelo tricolor... ¿no es el duelista numero 1? Tienes su póster pegado arriba de tu cama

-¿qué dices?...-volteando rápidamente y reconociendo a su ídolo se emociono casi hasta la locura – si! Es el! -- si no hubiera sido por Cliff, el niño se hubiera lanzado hacia Yami sin titubear- suélteme! Viejo rancio! Esta oportunidad se presenta una vez en la vida!

El guardia no hizo otra cosa que dárselo a una avergonzada madre que reprendió en silencio al pequeño niño... que enfurruñado miraba a su madre

-Oye Ted....

-que quieres hermano?! No ves que mi ídolo acaba de pasar a mi lado y nisiquiera un autógrafo pude pedirle?

-acaso el chico que acaba de entrar en el serpentario no era también un finalista? Me acuerdo porque por la TV cargaba un ridículo bastón de anciana... y el chico de pelo blanco... no era el que uso el poder de los espíritus también en la final...?

-... se que mi hermano y yo no somos unos angelitos.. pero si hay alguien allá arriba...¡quiero el autógrafo de esos tres duelistas!.....

Jaula de los leones..

-Ryou... el poder esta en la concentración... ellos sienten el miedo... hazte uno con los árboles... demonios no hay árboles!.. bien... hazte uno con las rocas... estos animales sobre alimentados no son mas que gatos grandes.. si eso...dioses.. ni yo me la creo..¡AUXILIO!

Los leones, amenazadores rodeaban al pequeño niño de pelo blanco...

Bakura haciendo gala de las técnicas aprendidas cuando robaba y escapaba de las autoridades se ato a una cuerda, y como si fuera una Tarzan con cabellera blanquecina tomo a Ryou por la cintura segundos antes de que uno de los leones le cayera encima...

-te tardaste demasiado niñero-

-yo esperaba un "gracias"-

-si bien... gracias por llegar antes que los demás

-mm.. vamos mejorando-ambos se sonrieron y cayeron limpiamente frente a la multitud que aplaudió sorprendida tanto por las acrobacias como la valentía del joven albino

Con los gorilas...

Yugi fue puesto frente al gorila mas grande que Yami hubiera visto es su vida.. no que viera muchos.... pero la TV le daba una noción de lo peligrosos que podían llegar a ser

Y pasa sorpresa del faraón el gorila hizo un gesto como si sonriera y puso a Yugi en sus hombros... el pequeño no hacia otra cosas que reír alegremente... y fue cuando el gorila se puso furioso

Yami no sabia el motivo pero cuando volteo casi queda ciego, miles de flashes iban dirigidos hacia ellos, así como también todo tipos de cámaras..

Bakura.... destruye todas las cámaras.... nos están grabando...

-Lo que tiene que hacer uno por la dignidad... bueno... nada en 300m a la redonda

Y a un mismo tiempo todas las cámaras echaban humo...

El gorila, mas calmado, se acerco a Yami... pero Yami no sintió peligro en sus movimientos, así que lo dejo acercarse...

El gran animal tomo a Yugi de sus hombros viéndolo primero para después pasar su mirada a Yami... y con sumo cuidado acerco su gran mano hacia el cabello de Yugi.. y después con precaución hacia el cabello de Yami...

Yami supuso que estaba viendo las similitudes y no dijo nada

El gran macho bajo al niño empujándolo hacia Yami... las hembras comenzaban a protestar pero el las cayo con un fuerte golpe en el suelo...

Aquella oportunidad era única y sin desaprovecharla el faraón corrió cuesta arriba con todas sus fuerzas... con ayuda de algunas personas pudo cruzar la barda y dejar a Yugi en el suelo...

En el serpentario...

-Malik.. .tranquilo no tengas miedo.... yo te sacare de aquí...-Marik iba atacar a una de las serpientes con su báculo pero fue interrumpido

-no les hagas daño! Son buenas... y lindas... además varias están preñadas...

Marik se pregunto el porque su hikari sabría todo eso.. es decir.. el veía a todas las malditas serpientes iguales!

-esta bien Malik.. solo vámonos...

-pe... pero esto es muy divertido!-dijo mientas levantaba a una cascabel del suelo poniéndola sobre su cuello

Cabe decir que a Marik casi se le para el corazón del susto

-deja a esa... linda serpiente en el suelo... y salgamos de aquí Malik...

-ohhhhhhh esta bien...-

Marik vio como su hikari cruzaba todo el serpentario para llegar hasta él y cuando lo tuvo a su alcance lo sujeto con fuerza contra su pecho

Lo puso al alcance de sus ojos y lo miro con verdadera preocupación –no vuelvas a hacerme esto Malik! Me escuchaste!?

Malik arrugo su carita en un pequeño puchero que fue cortado inmediatamente por Marik

-y no llores!

-te pareces a madre cuando juego con Baisy!

-y vendita sea tu madre por regañarte de esa manera....

-Yugi... ¿estas bien? ¿no te paso nada?-Yami tenia los ojos muy abiertos.. preocupación pura en sus ojos casi siempre serenos podía apreciarse

-jijiji.. claro que estoy bien Yami...-Yugi dio un pequeño beso en la nariz a Yami y este lo abrazo fuertemente...

-awwwwwwww!-todos los presentes no resistieron suspirar

-esos dos siempre con sus cursilerías ¬¬-

-estamos deacuerdo en algo niñero --

-que no soy tu maldito niñero! . -

Cuando por fin estuvieron los tres niños reunidos los tres Yami los encararon

-como hicieron para entrar a esas jaulas?-pregunto con paciencia Marik... tanto Yami como Bakura lo miraron con precaución.. ambos sabían como se ponía cuando se enojaba... y era un mal presagio el que tanto sus venas como su cabello comenzaran a levitar

-no fue nuestra "culta" Yami!-exclamo Yugi intentando defenderse

-es culpa idiota... y es verdad lo que dice.... lo que sucedió fue...-los tres niños voltearon hacia el par de gemelos que sostenía la señora- que ese niño nos empujo hacia dentro de las jaulas...

Los tres Yamis ardieron en llamas mientras se acercaban hacia uno de los niños...

-tu fuiste verdad?! Escuche como se te hacia divertido! Cuando gritaste que esto se parecía aun programa de esa estúpida caja mágica!-dijo Marik recordando lo que lo había sacado de la ensoñación

-les.. les juro que yo no hice nada... es mas... ustedes son mis ídolos.... no lo note porque no los había visto a ustedes...y...y...no fui yo en verdad

La mamá no sabiendo ya si su hijo mentía o decía la verdad murmuro con enojo hacia su hijo-cuando alguien comete un error hay que hacerse responsable de sus consecuencias Ted...

-pero..pero mamá! Como me voy a hacer responsable de algo que yo no hice!...

Y fue cuando el pequeño Yugi miro al otro niño que estaba tranquilamente sentado

-Yami! Es verdad! El no lo hizo!... fue aquel niño!-

-no puedes probar nada!-dijo el niño que estaba sentado...

Y fue cuando Bakura sonrió... el solito se había delatado...

-yo se como probarlo...-dijo Ryou tomando una pose de buen detective-

Flash Back-

-vamos Yugi! Ves por la mostaza... así... ellos no cargaran tantas cosas...

-esta bien...

se me hizo raro que tardara tanto en traer un simple liquido amarillo que para variar estaba en uno de los restaurantes cercanos... y fue cuando vi un bote de mostaza tirado en el suelo...

-mmm... que es esto?-el pequeño Ryou sintió como lo agarraban por atrás e intentaban cargarlo... y con lo poco que pudo defenderse disparo mostaza en la cara del niño

-Fin de Flash Back-

-es verdad...-dijo la madre sorprendida-yo limpie la cara llena de mostaza de Jimmy...

-de seguro no fue problema cargar con Marik verdad!? El que es tan confiado y estúpido..

-oye!-protesto el pequeño moreno

-para confiar en cualquiera... confiesa!

-esta bien! Lo confieso!-dijo el niño con las manos en la masa- lo que pasa es que odio ese juego maldito de cartas! Mi madre nos compro uno.. y Ted no me dejaba jugar con ellas!-la madre miro reprobatoriamente al susodicho que solo bajo la cabeza- y reconocí a los niñeros de esos tres niños!-dijo señalando a Ryou, Yugi y Malik- y pensé que todos los odiarían por dejar a unos niños solos y cancelarían el duelo de monstruos.. así.. si yo no podía jugarlo... nadie lo haría...

Todos los adultos miraban al niño con los ojos desorbitados... ¿como un niño podía ser así que maquiavélico?

Fue entonces cuando los tres hikaris se acercaron al niño...

-no vuelvas!-un golpe en la nariz por parte de Ryou hizo tambalearse al menor

-a molestarnos...-un segundo golpe en la rodilla de parte de Marik hizo que se doblara del dolor..

-de esa manera...-Yugi dudo un poco pero al recordar lo que había vivido sin remordimientos lo golpeo en una parte... muy sensible...

-lo bueno es que trae la concha cuando juega fútbol americano-murmuro la madre con los ojos cerrados y rictus de dolor

Los Yamis orgullosos de que sus hikaris golpearan tan bien a ese niño malcriado, los llevaron a comer (todo pagado por el zoológico.. después de todo les habían creado gran publicidad) y se dirigieron hacia su siguiente paseo...

El parque de diversiones...

CONTINUARA.....

Fatal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! no me gusto... ¬.¬... ah! O.O -amazona se esconde detrás de la silla y toma su mouse precavidamente.. Ejemp! No había actualizado este finc por diversas razones.. en realidad no he actualizado ninguno de mis fincs T.T.. pero se debió a diversos motivos... la escuela, exámenes finales.. lo clásico... y el maldito servicio social! . .. pero ni modo... espero que lo disfruten, acepto tanto cumplidos como criticas constructivas.... pero entiéndame! No me hizo bien ver la película "cuidado bebe suelto" y "George de la selva" antes de esto.. mi cabecita se desato con todo tipo de ideas locas.. y borre algunas que se me hacían.. para variar... demasiadas locas... jejejej no quería que el finc se desviara tanto de la historia.. se que varias me van a odiar después de subir este finc porque no era lo que se esperaban... sorry a esas personas...

Este finc va dedicado a Yugimoto2 y Winsy! Al fin actualizo chicas! o

Espero me manden reviews! Y si no.. ojalá que lo hayan disfrutado

Atte. Amazona Verde


	6. Chapter 6

Nosotros Niñeras? 

El parque de diversiones...

-mira Yamiiiiiiiii!- dijo muy entusiasmado Yugi agarrando unos boletitos- los dueños del zoo nos dieron boletos para el parque de diversiones... ¿fueron muy amables verdad?

-ohhhhhhhhh claro! Muy amables... que ingenuo eres... el zoo y el parque de diversiones son de la misma cadena de dueños, en realidad no gastaron nada y ah nosotros nos callaron la boca para una demanda...

Todos se detuvieron al escuchar eso...(una bolita de pelusa pasa movida por el viento delante de ellos)

-queeeeeeeeee? Y porque no dijiste nada mocoso!-exclamo Marik mientras levantaba de la blusa al pequeño niño albino

Bakura estaba a punto de intervenir pero pensó que seria divertido ver como su hikari se libraba de eso (que ternura de guardián verdad? u)

-ya te lo dije una vez... no es mi culpa haber nacido con tanta capacidad cerebral...-

- . , ¡suéltame faraón tonto! A este me lo sueno!

-tranquilo Marik... no le hagas caso.. es un niño y es natural que te quiera hacer enojar...-dijo Yami con tono conciliador... que calmo un poco al moreno

-por tu propia seguridad mas vale que le hagas caso a Yami... no quisiera lastimarte- Bakura y Yami con grandes gotas en sus cabezas sostuvieron mas fuerte a Marik, en el cual se podía apreciar unas pequeñas llamas a su alrededor...

-mira Marikkkkkk! ¡quiero subirme a ese!-Marik dejo su enojo para ver a su pequeño Hikari quedando conmovido (aunque este era un pensamiento totalmente privado claro) al ver los pequeños ojitos brillar con luz propia (no vio el reflector de la entrada del parque) mientras el niño observaba algún juego en particular

-así? Y cual es?

-aquel en donde todas esas personas están gritando como histéricas?...- murmuro Ryou con temor al ver el giro mortal que la montaña rusa daba, dando la impresión de que el carrito se saldría de su carril de un momento a otro

-/la venganza es dulce.../ pensó de manera maliciosa Marik- dices ese juego? quieres subir hikari?- Pregunto de una manera gentil a Malik

-claro! Se ve que es muy divertido!

-¿tu también quieres subir Yugi?-pregunto Yami un poco dudoso, no le deba la impresión de que el juego tuviera la mejor seguridad del mundo

-a mi me da miedo Yami... mejor vamos a ese- murmuro contento el pequeño con cabello tricolor señalando uno de los carruseles que estaban cercanos a ellos

-y tu mocoso?-pregunto malicioso Marik- ¿también vas a ir verdad?

-he leído que los accidentes mortales que han sucedido, en un 60 de las veces suceden en las montañas rusas.. además el repentino cambio de gravedad y movimiento corporal hace que tus fluidos gástricos tengan la conducta de devolver todo su contenido por la vía de escape más rápida.. es decir la garganta y...

-eso quiere decir que no niño miedoso?

El pequeño Ryou no necesito mas incentivo que ese para mirarlo desafiante

-a quien le dices miedoso chico del bastón de anciana?

-que dijiste! . , por si no lo sabias este es un articulo del milenio que te puede convertir en muchas partículas minúsculas...

-se llaman átomos ¬¬... la verdad es que ni tu puedes con tu ignorancia -.-

-/paciencia... autocontrol.. piensa que es un niño.. piensa en que Bakura te asesinara si lo dañas... pero a la larga me lo agradecerá porque el niño es una molestia.../- y mientras Marik pensaba en los pros y contras los demás se dirigían a la fila de la montaña rusa

-Marik! Se van sin nosotros!-el pequeño Malik intento avanzar entre el tumulto de gente pero lo único que consiguió fue que un grupo de adolescentes lo empujaran sin ninguno cuidado y se burlaran de el

-quítate de nuestro camino niño!- murmuro un chico con un ridículo peinado azulado

-no soy un niño! Y en realidad soy mucho mas grande que tu!

-si como no, se vale soñar.. pero solo cuando duermes! Jajajajajaja- los demás bravucones se rieron con su líder mientras agarraban al niño de su hermosa cabellera peliguera (O.O?) –y donde esta tu mami eh? Preparando tu mamila?

-sucede algo Malik?-pregunto de lo mas calmado Marik llegando enfrente de los abusadores chicos, mirándolos asesinamente

-veo que tu hermano ha venido a pagar las cuentas por ti... no te preocupes chico del bastón de anciana- a Marik le salió una venita palpitante- lo que pasa es que este chico se cruzo en nuestro camino y la verdad deberías de tenerlo contigo.. no se como pueden dejar a una peste como esa estar libre por el planeta

Malik se seco unas cuantas lagrimitas con el torso de la mano ante las duras palabras, que aunque eran comunes en chicos de grandes ciudades para el lindo de Marik que siempre había vivido aislado eran totalmente ajenas a su ambiente familiar

Todos los muchachos fueron despedidos por una energía que salió del báculo de Marik

-la verdadera basura son ustedes y no el.- dijo señalando a Malik- por Ra! Muéranse!- murmuro con desprecio mientras cargaba a su hikari llevándolo hacia la montaña rusa

-te quiero Marik...-murmuro tiernamente Malik dándolo un casto beso en su mejilla

Marik no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el dulce contacto... que la verdad se sentía tan agradable... un cariño sincero y puro

Cuando llegaron al lado de los demás estos lo miraban interrogantes por la tardanza, pero no esperando un segundo subieron al juego

- nosotros nos separamos para subirnos al carrusel- dijo Yami mientras tomaba a Yugi de la mano y lo dirigía hacia uno de los carruseles mas grandes del parque

El gran compartimiento formado por varios carriles se paro frente a ellos, mientras el encargado del juego les hacia indicaciones para que subieran

-¿están seguros de subir a estos niños tan pequeños al juego?- pregunto inseguro el guardia, ya que había visto cuando los niños pequeños enfermaban de vértigo después de subir a una montaña rusa

-no se preocupe... créame que estos niños han pasado por peores cosas... ya sabe lo común... leones, serpientes gigantes...-murmuro Bakura tranquilamente a un guardia atónito que miraba con verdadera pena a "según su criterio" inocentes niños

-si, si, si, si ¡montaña rusa! wiiiiiiiiiiiiii - Marik sostuvo a duras penas a su hikari, no creía posible que un niño que hasta hace unos momento era tan tranquilo pasara a un estado críticamente hiperactivo.

Los dos chicos con sus respectivos protegidos subieron a sus asientos

-seguro que tiene las suficientes medidas de seguridad?- pregunto inseguro el pequeño de ojos ámbar mirando al guardia con una mirada de miedo

-claro! En esta montaña rusa solo ha habido 12 heridos pero ningún muerto...

-me tranquiliza sobre manera ¬¬-

-tranquilo hikari, recuerda que estoy yo para protegerte-

-gracias Bakura- Bakura observo perplejo a su hikari, era la primera vez que lo llamaba con tanta confianza y agradecimiento... al parecer el juego en verdad le daba temor

No pudiendo evitarlo Bakura acaricio tiernamente la cabeza de su Ryou y le pareció sumamente tierno el que el pequeño se recargara mas hacia el...

-creo que vamos progresando niño-

-si bueno... eres un niñero responsable- murmuro travieso el niño albino

-era muy hermoso para ser verdad -.-

Marik vio un poco sorprendido como el pequeño compartimiento se iba inclinado hacia atrás haciendo que miraran hacia el cielo cuando...

-ahhhhhhhhhhh bájenme de esta cosaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-grito un muy asustado Ryou viendo la altura desde ese nivel, y aunque sabia que estaba asegurado con varios arneses, podía sentir claramente como la gravedad ponía en funcionamiento todos sus sentidos, la adrenalina corriendo por todo su cuerpo...

-wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii esto es genial! –grito divertido Malik mirando a su yami, cual fue su sorpresa al ver a este con los ojos cerrados y un feo color azul en su frente

-esto no presagia nada bueno... U.U

-tranquilízate mocoso, no te va a pasar nada.- dijo de lo mas fastidiado Bakura, sin darle importancia a las grandes vueltas y desniveles que tenia el "supuesto juego mortal" (que envidia... créanme que mi vida cambio después de subirme a las montañas rusas... y para rematar, mi aventura acabo con una vomitada sobre mi blusa... ¡eso me da una idea, esta bien ya no interrumpo .)

-que me tranquilice! Ya has visto la altura de esta cosa? ¡discúlpame por tener sentido común! nota mental: no hacer estupideces en una vida futura.. aunque si tengo a este como mi amante... dios! he de ser el chico mas estúpido del planeta

si bueno el chico mas estúpido y encantador del planeta

Ryou se sonrojo al escuchar la comunicación mental de su yami

maldición! Nisiquiera una platica privada conmigo mismo puedo tener!

vas captando la idea mocoso

mi vida es un infierno.. ahh! Esta cosa va cada vez mas rápido!

-que bueno que lo estas asimilando- murmuro en voz alta Bakura mientras sentía su cabello volar al viento en una caída de 20 metros

Después de 10 minutos de tortura, digo sana diversión, los cuatro famosos personajes bajaron a tierra firme

-wiiiiiiiiiiii! Otra vez Marik! .- Malik daba saltos arriba del asiento, mirando a sus compañeros- ¿verdad que estuvo genial?

-tierra!-Ryou bajo en picada hacia el suelo

-si... estuvo genial...-Bakura secundo a su hikari

-ahh... la anciana trae un bastón llamado Marik... .-tambaleándose, el Yami del bas.. centro del milenio bajo del pequeño carro

Ryou volteo hacia arriba y...

-arghhhh!-unas chicas que iban platicando animadamente se detuvieron ante la... escena fuera de lo común.

El pequeño Ryou estaba sentado en el suelo, con algo viscoso resbalando por su pelo

-este trauma... será muy difícil de superar...-Ryou murmuro para si, al ver todos los chicos y chicas que lo miraban burlándose

-tenemos que ir a cambiarte... y a lavarte...-Bakura tomo el centro de Marik para poder levantar as u hikari sin tocarlo

-que esta pasando aquí!- todos voltearon sorprendidos, al ver de quien se trataba

-Kaiba?- Bakura levanto una ceja curioso

Continuara...

Gomen! Ya se que no actualice rápido pero... no me venia la inspiración.. y la verdad es que necesito mucha inspiración porque no estoy acostumbrada a hacer fincs pues.. medio cómicos -.-, pero cuando vi niñera a prueba de balas ., por Ra! No pude evitar imaginarme a Bakura XD, gracias a todas esas lindas personas que me dejan reviews, espero que les haya gustado... si no les gusto... pues también díganmelo! Todo lo que me escriban es bueno, espero reviews! .


End file.
